


Timelines

by inkvvell



Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cartinelli (mentioned), F/F, Fitzsimmons (mentioned) - Freeform, Open Marriage, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvvell/pseuds/inkvvell
Summary: Peggy and Jemma’s timelines intersect at a turning point for the both of them.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, Peggy Carter/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Timelines

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by AshtheGayBoi. Set during Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. season 7.

Peggy and Jemma’s timelines intersect at a turning point for the both of them.

Jemma has traveled to distant worlds, new times, and other dimensions. She’s met extraordinary people and lost too many of them to count. Fitz isn’t with her, not at the moment, but he’s in her heart. That’s enough to keep going, at least a little while longer. Peggy is exploring the most terrifying new horizon of all: leadership. Not just of a team, but of an entire organization. No longer is she fetching coffee, and while that’s a good thing, it’s also  _ terrifying  _ sometimes. 

But neither of their concerns seem all that pressing in the moment. 

“That ring on your finger...I hope I’m not intruding on anything.” Peggy mutters as she lays on the bed, bent over. Jemma’s eyes widen. She really is as perceptive as they say. 

“No. You’re my free pass.” Jemma quips with a small smile. Peggy raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything. “And you?” she inquires. While Peggy Carter is one of her heroes, she was also notoriously private about her personal life. 

“Angie-my partner and I have an understanding. Our jobs require us to be apart for prolonged periods. I’m just sworn to bring back a good story for her.” the beautiful brunette answers. Jemma nods softly.

“Then let’s give her a great story.” Jemma purrs, smacking Peggy’s perfectly formed backside. She gasps softly and Jemma has to stop herself from squealing. She just got to spank  _ Peggy fucking Carter _ .   
  


“I hope you won’t go easy on me just because I’m from the primitive past. I’ve endured much worse than a good spanking.” Peggy tells her with a sexy smirk. Jemma grins and grabs her bottom with both hands. So she’s cheeky. No pun intended.    
  


“You’re dead wrong if you think I’m going to go easy on you.” Jemma responds, and she considers that a promise. She gives Peggy’s arse a spanking she won’t forget, her soft hands smacking her backside hard enough to leave a handprint. Jemma knows it’ll be a pain to sit on that. Peggy doesn’t crack, though a few whimpers escape her lips. 

“I think that’s sufficiently red.” the scientist says sweetly, a bright smile on her face. She can hear her hero breathing faster and it sends a chill up her spine. Jemma has learned a few moves over the years, from Daisy (who was called Skye at the time) to Trip, and Bobbi, and of course  _ Fitz _ , her beloved  _ Fitz _ . Oh, she’ll love telling him this story. 

She spreads Peggy’s strong thighs and soft arse, and gasps at what she sees. “Oh my, you’re  _ wet _ . You really enjoyed that, didn’t you?” Jemma asks quietly, an embarrassed but enthusiastic nod coming from the older woman. “If only Academy student Jemma could see this…” she says to herself, licking all the way up Peggy’s cunt nice and slowly. 

Evidently, Peggy wasn’t kidding about her arrangement with this Angie woman, because she has quite an impressive amount of sex toys. Perhaps equipment would be a better term, given how well she seems to have taken care of it. Jemma decides on a vintage strap-on, with a black leather harness and a bright purple apparatus. 

“I’m surprised you’d go for something so colorful.” Jemma teases, prodding the tip against Peggy. The way her lower lips part to take Jemma inside could make her come by itself. She supposes she should wait a little longer to do that. 

“It was a gift from my partner, actually.” Peggy explains with a smirk. Jemma smiles and nods as she pushes herself inside, filling the esteemed director with cool plastic. Peggy’s full red lips part as she gives the sexiest, sultriest moan that Jemma has ever heard. 

“She has good taste. In toys and women.” Jemma replies, eliciting a low laugh from Peggy. The scientist pushes the toy in and out, rocking her hips back and forth. She keeps that way, slow and steady, until Peggy looks back at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Bloody Nora, I’m not an old woman. You can fuck me a little harder than that.” Peggy tells her sternly. Though Jemma is supposed to be the dominant one here, she gives an obedient nod. How could one resist Peggy Carter asking them to fuck her. She can’t believe she even heard the other woman speak that word.

So she does fuck her harder and faster, cock pressing inside her again and again. Jemma makes her take it all, giving her the moan she wanted. She stays that way, hips pushing against Peggy’s perfect arse with each powerful, fast thrust. The scientist licks her lips at the way Peggy’s beautiful breasts move from the force. Now she’s really wishing Fitz were here to see this. 

“Y-You do know your way around one of those...oh God…” she gasps, panting as Jemma fucks her into the bed. The positive feedback brings an inspired grin to Jemma’s face, and she grabs a handful of Peggy’s beautiful brunette hair and one of her arse cheeks. The leverage it gives her is perfect, and it brings Peggy to a powerful orgasm. She drips down the fake cock and onto the sheets, creating what Jemma can only describe as a piece of bed art. 

“Now...you lay down…” Peggy breathes out. Jemma gives an eager grin as she slowly pulls out. 

She can’t wait to see where her timeline leads her next. 


End file.
